


Your turn to say bye to Despair!

by CandleWaxWings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M, I slipped in a crack ship my bad, Junko is annoyed yet curious, Kai is extremely confused about everything, Komaeda’s luck is to blame, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Shin using his real name, Some Fluff, Sou isn't Always an asshole, Spoilers for Danganronpa 2, Swap killing game!, Usami has a human form because plot, Usami is confused but ready to protect, hard angst in future scenes, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleWaxWings/pseuds/CandleWaxWings
Summary: Two trucks carrying kidnapped people collide on the highway, as both drivers get out of their identical looking trucks. Another vehicle smashes past the two parked cars, causing them to swerve out of placement. As the two drivers rush over, thanks to one of the kidnappee’s luck, they get into the wrong truck and drive off.Now the switched story of two groups destined for a killing game has started.
Relationships: Burgerberg Q-taro/Satou Kai, Chidouin Sara/Kageyama Ranmaru, Egokoro Nao/Yabusame Reko, Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin/Yabusame Alice
Kudos: 35





	Your turn to say bye to Despair!

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first fic on here please bare with me)  
> So! Some notes about this universe!  
> Ultimate talents are hidden and protected in this world. So the island is a legitimate island the ultimates were supposed to spend they’re days on. Therefore not being in the neo world program.  
> Characters have been assigned characters roles from the Danganronpa game! But the motives and methods of killing have been changed, and I’m trying to keep which role they took as obscure as possible! If you figure it out please do not spoil it for the others.

The sounds of waves crashing into the coast echo throughout the land, the feeling of bright sunlight upon everyone, and finally the sounds of seagulls as they fly across the sky. It’s all confusing, as much as it is disorienting, a few people open their eyes slowly getting up and staring at the scenery around them.  
 _“What is this place!” “Where are we?” “Who are you guys!?”_  
Sudden shouts break the silence, waking up everyone else. Up rises Sara Chidouin, pure confusion on her face, the last thing she remembers was being taken from her home. Why is she on an island? Who are these people? Did the stalker do this? Her breathing picked up, she stumbled back staring at those around her. Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Sara? Are you okay?” Her gaze turned towards the voice, and there was Joe looking at her with a mix of confusion and concern. 

  
Sara only paused, and looked back at the others, who appeared to be talking to a blonde man, she looked back at Joe, “Where are we?” She asked. Joe only shook his head, “Not sure, but I think everyone else is as confused as us.” He looked back at the group. Most of the people seemed angry or scared, although there were a certain few with just pure disbelief on their faces. One of these people seemed to remind Sara of something, although she couldn’t put her finger on it.  
“Alright everyone, let’s put our heads together. Does anyone remember how they got here?” The blonde man spoke, many began telling what they recalled, however none seemed to know how they got to the island. Sara joined the group, the blonde man sighing, “Well, how about we introduce ourselves? That might ease the tension don’t you think?” he asked, the group looked amongst themselves before nodding slowly.   
After all eleven people introduced themselves, a young girl shakenly raised her hand, “Excuse me?” she trembled softly, “Kanna was taken with her sister, but Kanna doesn’t see her here.” she brought her hands to her chest. Another girl moved to comfort her, “Maybe she went off exploring? I’m sure she’s fine.” Kanna took a shaken breath and nodded. Reko soon pulled back and looked over at the others, “Well? What the heck are we doing standing around? There might be others here who can help us!” she yelled.

  
Before she could finish talking a confused shriek was heard, everyone turned towards the entryway of the beach. Most became completely frozen at what they saw, a small white and pink rabbit wobbled up to them. “Huh?! Who are you all! Where are my students?” The rabbit looked amongst everyone, clearly panicked. “What the heck meow! Why is there a weird talking rabbit woof!” Gin moved a little closer to the mysterious rabbit. Who smiled up at him, despite panicking earlier. 

  
“Sorry! I’m Magical Miracle girl Usami! Aka Usami! I’m supposed to be a teacher but you all clearly aren’t my class.” a hush falls over the crowd. “My my my, are you a robot perhaps? Or are we all sharing a dream?” Mishima, who laughed after he spoke, questioned. The rabbit paused giving a thoughtful look, “Well If my rabbit self is causing confusion then with my handy dandy magic stick!” she raised her staff and began to swing it around, a pink light soon appeared around her. With a flash of light, a humanoid figure stood in her place. 

  
Sudden cries of surprise echoed through the area, the girl held her hands up, her bunny ears twitching, “Is this not as good? I can switch back into a rabbit if you want!” she said. “That’s not the problem here! How the hell did you do that?” Qtaro shouted, Usami simply giggled and moved her staff again. “With this silly!” she swung it around, earning a faint glow, but soon she held it behind her back. “Ahah, but um I really don’t know who you are. This was supposed to be a fun trip for my class, so why are you all here?” she tilted her head.

  
“Hell if I know!” Reko shouted, “This is too insane! We have no idea what’s going on!” Nao followed. “Perhaps, there was some mix up? With how violently some of us were taken, being brought here makes no sense.” Kai stated, Usami seemed to look nervous from that statement. “Violently?” she mumbled, “No no that’s not good at all! Aha! How about this! I’ll house you all as I look for my students!” she nodded not giving anyone a chance to respond. “Yes! I’ll just make new signs for the cabins in case you all have to stay overnight! Feel free to explore too! There’s this island and a central one! But please don’t go past the gates, can’t have anyone get lost!” she giggled to herself and began to sprint off.

  
“Wait!! What about Kanna’s sister?” Sara shouted, causing Usami to pause, Kanna looked at Sara and then back at Usamai, “Yeah, Kanna came with her sister, _but._ ” she paused. Usami walked over to Kanna and softly patted her head. “I’m sure they are on the island, maybe they're at the center one? Please don’t be sad!” Usami pleaded, Sara continued to give a suspicious look, but Kanna simply nodded. “Okay, thank you” she stammered, Usami moved back looking cheery again, “Alright everyone! While you’re here please enjoy the tropical feel! I need to go fix things! Bye bye!” Usami rushed off leaving everyone else alone. 

  
There was a long string of silence, everyone simply looking around. “Well, seems like we can’t really do anything now, let’s walk around.” Keiji smiled softly and began walking. “What!? And split up? Are you crazy?” Joe yelled alarmed by the other’s ease. “How else are we supposed to search? Won’t get nothing done moving in such a big group.” he responded. Joe pouted but didn’t say more.

  
People then began splitting into small groups. “Yo! Sara, want to join me and Kanna to the central island?” asked Reko, Sara and Joe stopped, “Yeah that sounds like a good idea.” After being joined by Nao the group of four began heading towards a bridge. “How big do you think these Islands are?” Nao asked, pointing at other islands in the distance. “No clue, feels way too big for a vacation with a single class.” Joe responded. “Just how important is the class?” Sara added, “Who cares! We’ve been kidnapped! Somehow we got switched with this supposed class, but who's to say they weren’t kidnapped also?” Reko butted in. “Kanna thinks that Usami had good intentions though.” she mumbled under her breath, everyone paused. 

  
“Uh, maybe Kanna, _maybe._ ” Reko picked up her speed. Upon making it to the other side, everyone could hear faint yelling from the center of the island. _“What is-” “Come on! Let’s go!”_ Sara yelled out, everyone began to sprint towards the park. Skidding to a sudden stop, there were new people coming into view. “What the fuck!” Reko shouted, causing the six others to turn towards them. “Kanna!” “Sister!!” Kanna rushed forward and ran into the arms of her older sister. 

  
“Oh, is that her?” a white haired boy spoke up, Kanna’s older sister nodded. “ _Oh!~_ Who are you guys?” a girl with a big hat questioned. “We could ask you all the same thing!” Joe called out. A man in stripes walked forward, “You ain’t the ones who kidnapped us right?” Nao took a step back and shouted “Of course not! We were also kidnapped!” Reko seemed to glare a bit, “That should have been obvious,” she said. “Woah there, this is all new to us, I don’t think it’s obvious at all. We don’t even know you guys, _right?_ ” a man with green hair insisted. Another guy with blue and green hair nodded, “But you guys wouldn’t happen to know what’s going on right?” he finished.

  
Sara pointed at the bridge, “Apparently there was a mix up, some weird lady was expecting her class to stay at these islands for _who knows_ how long.” she explained, “Our kidnappers must be really stupid if they somehow mixed us up with an _entire class._ ” the striped man chuckled. “How do we know the woman is telling the truth?” the green haired man spoke. “We don’t, that’s why the others are searching the islands.” Reko remarked, “the others?” Kanna’s sister asked. “There’s eleven of us, other than you six.” Nao recalled, “So there’s seventeen of us in total? Can we meet them!” the girl with the big hat beamed. 

  
“Of course! That’s probably a good idea! Let’s go back!” Joe smiled, “Shouldn’t we explore this island first?” Sara asked. “Nah, we already did. There’s nothing important.” Kanna’s sister responded. “Wait can we know your names?” Nao said, the others nodded and soon introduced themselves. “The only thing I thought was important was this large statue here!” Mai pointed at a statue in the center of the park. The others turned towards it, it was tall with multiple animals defending a man, “Huh, doesn’t seem dangerous.” Sara claimed. “Then let's go to the others now, we can tell them of the statue too right?” Sou smiled. The group nodded then finally made their way back on the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also once this story is done I’ll be making a sequel for the Ultimate’s side! Granted as Yttd isn’t fully done I’ll probably have lots of leeway!


End file.
